Betrayed
by Shiverdream of Windclan
Summary: Eaglekit lives in Windclan with his sister Cherrykit. It's a good life, until one of the kits make a mistake that brings up a dark secret from their fathers past. Rated T cause Warriors
1. Prologue

**Hello Everyone! I know that it's been forever since I have wrote something, but I'm back! I will try my best to update this as much as I can, but no promises, since I'm not entirely sure how it's going to end. But I'll try my best. So this story is called Betrayed. It's about Eaglekit and his life in Windclan. I have a couple of cats for the story, but I need some OC's for this story. I'll put the allegiances I already have down below, along with the prologue. All you need to do is fill out this form:**

 **Name:**

 **Rank:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Clan:**

 **Family (optional):**

 **Other Info (optional):**

 **Allegiances**

 **Windclan**

 **Leader:**

 **Deputy:**

 **Medicine cat:**

Doelight: She-cat with sand colored pelt

 **Warriors:**

Ferretfur: Brown tom with black and white stripes

 **Apprentices:**

 **Queens:**

Quietstone: Dark grey she-cat with black paws and tail tip

(Kits: Wolfkit: Dark grey tom with black paws, Tinykit: Dark grey she-cat with black paws, Aspenkit: Dark grey she-cat with white spots)

Nightwhisker: Black tabby she-cat

(Kits: Eaglekit: Brown, black, white, and grey dappled tom, Cherrykit: She-cat with White pelt, dappled with Brown and Black)

 **Elders:**

Fogheart: Light grey and white dappled tom

 **Thunderclan**

 **Leader:**

 **Deputy:**

 **Medicine cat:**

 **Riverclan**

 **Leader:**

 **Deputy:**

 **Medicine cat:**

 **Shadowclan**

 **Leader:**

 **Deputy:**

 **Medicine cat:**

Eaglekit sighed as he looked out of the nursery entrance. He and his sister had opened their eyes about a week ago, and still weren't allowed to go out in camp. It wouldn't have been so bad if Quietstone's kits would play with them in the nursery, but they liked to spend their days in camp. If Eaglekit got bored from playing moss ball with Cherrykit, he would stand at the entrance, watching them play. Sometimes they would notice him watching, and invite him to play. He always shook his head, saying he wasn't allowed outside. He hated when had to say that. Right now, it looked like they were practicing fighting one another.

Eaglekit turned around to his mother watching Cherrykit shred some moss. He sighed once again, and asked the question he asked every day. "Nightwhisker? Can Cherrykit and I go outside? I promise we'll be good."

Cherrykit looked up from her moss ball, leaving it in pieces. She said nothing, but looked at Nightwhisker with hopeful eyes. Nightwhisker looked at the two kits, with the same worried glance she had, every time this question was asked. Eaglekit expected her to say no, so sighed and looked back out the entrance. However, he was surprised when he heard her say, "I suppose I can't keep you two in here forever. Might as well let you out. But stay in camp!" She warned the two kits.

Eaglekit's ears perked and turned to Nightwhisker. He wasn't sure he heard her correctly. However when Cherrykit bounded out of the nursery, he smiled at his mother and raced after Cherrykit.

 **I know it isn't much, but it's just a prologue. So please send in your OC's and I'll update them whenever I can.**


	2. Outside

**I am back everyone will some more writing and updated Allegiances. Anyone who has any more OC's are more than welcome to PM them to me, or put them in the reveiws. I could use more warriors for Windclan, a deputy, and cats in the other clans. Here's the format for the OC's again:**

 **Name:**

 **Rank:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Clan:**

 **Family (optional):**

 **Other Info (optional):**

 **Allegiances**

 **Windclan**

 **Leader:**

Adderstar: Ginger, white and black tawny tom with a white underbelly, and amber eyes

 **Deputy:**

 **Medicine cat:**

Doelight: She-cat with sand colored pelt

 **Warriors:**

Brindleclaw: Brown she-cat with grey spots and a grey tail tip

Apprentice: Shadowpaw

Lightstripe:Gold and brown she-cat with light green eyes and a long tail.

Ferretfur: Brown tom with black and white stripes

Apprentice: Runningpaw

Bluepetal: Grey-blue she-cat with dark green eyes

Greyspot: Brown tom with a grey spot on his eye and tail tip. Icy blue eyes

Apprentice: Blossempaw

Rookheart: Black tom with white stripes on his cheeks and spots and a long tail. Dark green eyes

Apprentice: Flamingpaw

Tawnyfoot: Ginger, white and black tawny she-cat with a white underbelly with light green eyes

Apprentice:Swiftpaw

Brambleshadow: Brown tabby tom with a white underbelly with dark yellow eyes

 **Apprentices:**

Flamingpaw: Dark ginger she-cat with dark green eyes and a long pelt

Runningpaw: Golden and white tom with dark green eyes

Blossempaw: Brown and white splotched tawny tom with light blue eyes

Shadowpaw: Broad-shouldered black pelt with a white splash on his chest and small ginger flecks

Swiftpaw: Light grey she cat with a white paw, with green eyes she is slender

 **Queens:**

Quietstone: Dark grey she-cat with black paws and tail tip

(Kits: Wolfkit: Dark grey tom with black paws, Tinykit: Dark grey she-cat with black paws, Aspenkit: Dark grey she-cat with white spots)

Nightwhisker: Black tabby she-cat

(Kits: Eaglekit: Brown, black, white, and grey dappled tom, Cherrykit: She-cat with White pelt, dappled with Brown and Black)

Duskheart: Golden she-cat with black splotches and white flecks and rosy-amber eyes

(Expecting)

 **Elders:**

Fogheart: Light grey and white dappled tom

 **Thunderclan**

 **Leader:**

 **Deputy:**

 **Medicine cat:**

 **Riverclan**

 **Leader:**

 **Deputy:**

 **Medicine cat:**

 **Shadowclan**

 **Leader:**

Turtlefoot: a black she cat with a brown spot around her eye and amber eyes

 **Deputy:**

Shadowstorm: black she-cat with green eyes

 **Medicine cat:**

Eaglekit raced after Cherrykit, slowing gaining up to her. She then stopped, letting Eaglekit bump into her as she giggled. He cuffed her ear playfully. He looked around the camp from the outside. It looked a lot more wide open then in the nursery. And there was a lot more to smell! He scented the heather and moor on warriors coming back from patrols, along with the rabbits and other prey they had caught. He could scent every warrior, apprentice, or kit out in the open. Speaking of kits, Eaglekit scented the three bigger kits pad up to them. "Finally out of the nursery? Nightwhisker giving up on your whining?" He heard Tinykit tease playfully.

Eaglekit and his sister turned to face the kits. Even though they were only three moons, they were giant compared to him. Eaglekit tried not to seem intimidated by them. He nodded. "Yep! We can finally play with you guys now!" Eaglekit beamed. "What are you playing anyway?"

Wolfkit responded this time. "Well, we were playing warriors, but now that you two are out, we could teach you another version of moss ball that is a lot more fun out in camp then the nursery."

The kits nodded enthusiastically. Wolfkit explained the game. "Okay so there are two teams. You two will go on Tinykit's team, while Aspenkit and I will be on our separate team. Each team has a base. Our base is going to be in front of the medicine cat's den, and you all can have the nursery. Whichever team gets the moss ball to their base first, wins!"

While he was explaining, Aspenkit came out with a moss ball and dropped it at her paws. "Head to your bases. We will shout 'go' when we begin." Wolfkit flicked his tail, and the two raced off to the medicine den.

Tinykit nodded to Eaglekit and Cherrykit as they padded to the nursery. When they got there, Tinykit turned around. "Here's the plan. I know those two better than anyone, and Wolfkit is going to be trying to get the moss, while Aspenkit makes sure that we stay away. Wolfkit is going to use his strength instead of speed. So I'll go as a distraction. Cherrykit, You're the fastest here, and will be following Wolfkit to get the moss. Eaglekit, you follow her and try to get it incase she fails. Got it?"

Eaglekit replayed the plan in his mind, while Cherrykit nodded happily, slowly sheathing and unsheathing her claws as she bounded to the entrance. Tinykit looked at the Cherrykit and muttered to Eaglekit, "Make sure she knows not to use-"

What she said next, he didn't hear because Wolfkit yelled "Go!" Eaglekit raced out of the nursery, following Cherrykit who was far ahead of him. _Tinykit was right, Wolfkit aimed for the moss, while Aspenkit was aiming for us_. He started to run faster and faster, hoping to catch up with Cherrykit and Wolfkit, who had already gotten the moss. Suddenly, a flash of grey fur stopped right in front of Eaglekit, as Aspenkit jumped in his way, and knocked him to the ground. "Oof!"

Aspenkit giggled a bit, before getting up to stop Tinykit. Eaglekit stood up, trying to get his surroundings in once more. "Ow!" He heard Wolfkit cry out in pain, and turned to see Cherrykit rolling off him… leaving claw marks on his pelt. Eaglekit gasped, and bounded up to the two, followed shortly by Tinykit and Aspenkit. "She scratched me! With claws!" He hissed.

Cherrykit looked in horror at the scratches she made, and hung her head. "Sorry…" She mumbled. "I didn't know…"

"Didn't know that clawing someone would hurt them! How mouse-brain can you get, you piece of fox-dung!" He snapped at her, growling.

Eaglekit padded and sat next to Cherrykit and hissed at Wolfkit. "Don't talk to her that way! It was a mistake. I'm sure you've done worse. Look! It's not even bleeding!"

Wolfkit narrowed his eyes, as Aspenkit padded next to him as well. They each had a stare off, no one saying anything except growls, hisses, and scowls. Until Tinykit broke the silence. "Enough you four. What a bunch of mouse-brains you are. Wolfkit, Cherrykit knows now, so go to Doelight to get those scratches checked out."

Wolfkit narrowed his eyes at his sister, then turned to Eaglekit and Cherrykit. "I'm telling Quietstone about you two. She was right, you'll both be like your father! Your cold, fox-hearted father!" With that, he got up and padded away, followed by Aspenkit.

Tinykit sighed, and gave the two young kits an apologetic look. "He's just angry, he'll get over it. Though don't try arguing with him again. He's as stubborn as a badger." She shook her head. "Well, I better check to see if he's okay. See ya 'round!" She bounded after her siblings.

Cherrykit sighed. "I said I was sorry…" She mumbled.

Eaglekit licked her ear. "Don't listen to him. He's just mouse-brained. Wolfkit is all growl, no bite." But Wolfkit's words still were fresh in his mind. _"She was right, you'll both be like your father! Your cold, fox-hearted father!"_

What could've Ferretfur done that was so bad?

 **My gosh! If any of you have read my Fire and Snow series (I may start it up again….in another decade….some point) You know that there is a dangerous moss ball scene in it. Whats wrong with me and moss ball? What made it so dangerous? Not a clue, but Queens should keep their kits away from moss in the shade of ball.**

 **QOTD: What do you think of the kits so far?**


	3. Thoughts

**I am back everyone will some more writing and updated Allegiances. Anyone who has any more OC's are more than welcome to PM them to me, or put them in the reveiws. No more Windclan cats please! If I have changed anything that bothers you, please PM me! I'd like to say thank you to DNACat ,Pikawarriorcat, Firewing07, ScorpioInDisguise and LONG LIVE BOOKS for their OC's.**

 **Name:**

 **Rank:**

 **Appearance:**

 **Clan:**

 **Family (optional):**

 **Other Info (optional):**

 **Allegiances**

 **Windclan**

 **Leader:**

Adderstar: Ginger, white and black tawny tom with a white underbelly, and amber eyes

 **Deputy:**

Ravenberry: night black tom, tall with green eyes

 **Medicine cat:**

Doelight: She-cat with sand colored pelt

 **Warriors:**

Brindleclaw: Brown she-cat with grey spots and a grey tail tip

Apprentice: Shadowpaw

Rainpounce: Muscular gray tabby tom with dark blue eyes

Ferretfur: Brown tom with black and white stripes

Apprentice: Runningpaw

Bluepetal: Grey-blue she-cat with dark green eyes

Greyspot: Brown tom with a grey spot on his eye and tail tip. Icy blue eyes

Apprentice: Blossempaw

Rookheart: Black tom with white stripes on his cheeks and spots and a long tail. Dark green eyes

Apprentice: Flamingpaw

Owlheart: calico she-cat with green eyes

Tawnyfoot: Ginger, white and black tawny she-cat with a white underbelly with light green eyes

Apprentice:Swiftpaw

Brambleshadow: Brown tabby tom with a white underbelly with dark yellow eyes

Apprentice: Pigeonpaw

Quicklight: Lightly built white she cat with very, very light golden patches

 **Apprentices:**

Flamingpaw: Dark ginger she-cat with dark green eyes and a long pelt

Runningpaw: Golden and white tom with dark green eyes

Blossempaw: Brown and white splotched tawny tom with light blue eyes

Shadowpaw: Broad-shouldered black pelt with a white splash on his chest and small ginger flecks

Swiftpaw: Light grey she cat with a white paw, with green eyes she is slender

Pigeonpaw: Pretty and lightly built pale gray she cat with honey colored eyes

 **Queens:**

Quietstone: Dark grey she-cat with black paws and tail tip

(Kits: Wolfkit: Dark grey tom with black paws, Tinykit: Dark grey she-cat with black paws, Aspenkit: Dark grey she-cat with white spots)

Nightwhisker: Black tabby she-cat

(Kits: Eaglekit: Brown, black, white, and grey dappled tom, Cherrykit: She-cat with White pelt, dappled with Brown and Black)

Duskheart: Golden she-cat with black splotches and white flecks and rosy-amber eyes

(Expecting)

Frostfire: White she-cat with black tabby markings and blue eyes

(Expecting)

 **Elders:**

Fogheart: Light grey and white dappled tom

 **Thunderclan**

 **Leader:**

 **Deputy:**

 **Medicine cat:**

 **Riverclan**

 **Leader:**

 **Deputy:**

 **Medicine cat:**

 **Shadowclan**

 **Leader:**

Turtlestar: a black she cat with a brown spot around her eye and amber eyes

 **Deputy:**

Shadowstorm: black she-cat with green eyes

 **Medicine cat:**

The next three moons were basically the same. Eaglekit and Cherrykit, if their mother felt like letting them out, would go out in camp. At first they would always ask the older kits to play, to at least give them another chance. After a while Cherrykit stopped, seeing as she knew they wouldn't ever want to play with them again. Nor did she want to for that matter. "They are just a bunch of lazy fox heart." She would hiss to Eaglekit whenever they turned him down. Eaglekit knew Wolfkit and Aspenkit wouldn't play, but every now and then Tinykit would. Eaglekit was always glad when she did.

Word of the so call "attack" had spread around the camp. Normally the warriors would shrug it off, at least, that's what Eaglekit liked to think. But they didn't. Sometimes they would glare at the two, or whisper when the kits didn't look. But Eaglekit wasn't stupid, he heard them, he saw them. He wanted to claw their ears off. Some of the younger apprentices would avoid them, believing the stupid rumours that were being spread around. No doubt Wolfkit and Aspenkit started them.

Speaking of those kits, they were becoming apprentices later today. Eaglekit lifted his head from lying down in the grass to look at the three siblings. He sighed, knowing that not even Tinykit would be able to play with Cherrykit and him now. Eaglekit stood up to go and find Cherrykit, only to find her with Ferretfur. He tensed a bit, before going to join them. He still hadn't asked anyone what his father did, but always felt uncomfortable around him now. As his father would be mean, or hurt him in some way. But as usual, he just smiled happily, as Cherrykit bounced around, trying to catch his tail.

Eaglekit relaxed a little, as he padded up to his family. Ferretfur lifted his head, and smiled. "Hey Eaglekit. Excited for the apprenticeship today? I know one of your friend Tinykit is in it today."

Eaglekit nodded. "Yeah. Can't wait 'till I'm up there though! I'll be the best apprentice ever!" He puffed out his chest.

Cherrykit popped her head up, and pounced, pinning Eaglekit down. "Not if I have anything to say about it!" She hissed playfully.

Ferretfur purred, and nudged Cherrykit off of Eaglekit. "I'm sure each of you will do great." He licked each of their heads, and purred again.

Eaglekit purred too. _"Your cold fox-hearted father!"_ The words rang in his ear and he shivered a bit. _Cold...and fox-hearted? How could my father, the kindest and friendliest cat I know be cold and fox-hearted?_ He thought to himself and frowned. Ferretfur must have noticed Eaglekit's odd behavior because he said, "You okay there son? You look like all of the dark forest has raided us!"

Eaglekit shook his head. "N-no. No I'm fine." He smiled up at his father, who still didn't believe him. Then, his curiosity got the best of him. "Actually, can I ask you a question?"

Ferretfur nodded. "Weellll…..I was wondering, since I heard something from somewhere, I may have not heard correctly, but just wondering...have you done anything that someone might think was...oh, I don't know...cold and fox-hearted?" He tried to word it in any way he could, so that Ferretfur wouldn't be offended.

Ferretfur laughed a bit, as if it was crazy to suggest this. "You must have been making the whole thing up. Who did you hear it from anyway?"

Eaglekit wasn't sure if he was telling the truth. "Oh… I don't remember. Thanks anyway though." With that, he turned and bounded off.

He padded to the nursery entrance, and before he could enter, Cherrykit ran in front of him and pushed him backwards. "Are you STILL thinking about that?"

He blinked, and tried to play dumb. "Still thinking 'bout what? I just heard that sometime today and decided to ask him about it."

She narrowed her eyes, and got up in Eaglekit's face, her light blue eyes staring so strongly, she could be looking at his soul. "You know what I mean. When Wolfkit snapped at us for the first time. I forgot about it until you brought it up. Why couldn't you forget about it?"

"Well it's been in my mind, okay! Can't I be curious?" Eaglekit pushed her away.

She shook her head. "Not about something Wolfkit brought up! He's just a stupid piece of mange-pelt. He always has a burr in his pelt. He doesn't ever know what he's talking about." She hissed.

Eaglekit sighed. "Just drop it. It's not that important anyway." He turned his head, deciding to get some prey at the pile instead. Cherrykit scowled, but padded back to Ferretfur.

As Eaglekit came up to the pile, he noticed Pigeonpaw and Shadowpaw were eating. Pigeonpaw lifted her head, noticing him. "Hey Eaglekit! Want to share? I'm not that hungry anyway."

Eaglekit looked at her in surprised. The apprentices never usually talked to him. Although these two were old enough and smart enough to ignore the rumours. "Re-really?" He asked. He knew Tinykit talked with Pigeonpaw a lot, so she must have spoken about him to her.

She nodded, while Shadowpaw rolled his eyes. He padded slowly up to the apprentices. He blinked at them. Sometimes, he could hardly believe they were siblings, what with their pelts being completely different, along with their personalities. He sat down and took a small bite out of Pigeonpaw's hare. Pigeonpaw smiled. "Don't be so afraid Eaglekit. We aren't going to bite. Well, I'm not sure I can say the same for Shadowpaw." She grinned teasingly.

Shadowpaw grunts, focusing on his crow. Eaglekit chuckled. "There's a smile!" Pigeonpaw purred.

Shadowpaw looked up at his sister. "Whats put you in such a good mood? Other than the obvious."

"What's the obvious?" Eaglekit asked, cocking his head.

Pigeonpaw giggled. "I'm just happy today. And to answer your question, you'll see soon Eaglekit. You can have the rest of the hare." She got up and padded away, leaving Eaglekit with Shadowpaw.

He took another bite of the prey, then looked at the dark apprentice. "What's she talking about?"

He shook his head. "Better not spoil anything she sets up. She'll bore me with a talk about not ruining her fun. Now, if you excuse me, I'm going to walk away from these pointless questions." He said as, he too, finished his crow and padded away.


	4. Ceremonies

**This is the last time I'm posting the Allegiances. It's the final product. However, the story will continue. If I have changed anything that bothers you, please PM me! I'd like to say thank you to DNACat ,Pikawarriorcat, Firewing07, ScorpioInDisguise and LONG LIVE BOOKS for their OC's.**

 **Allegiances**

 **Windclan**

 **Leader:**

Adderstar: Ginger, white and black tawny tom with a white underbelly, and amber eyes

 **Deputy:**

Ravenberry: night black tom, tall with green eyes

 **Medicine cat:**

Doelight: She-cat with sand colored pelt

 **Warriors:**

Brindleclaw: Brown she-cat with grey spots and a grey tail tip

Apprentice: Shadowpaw

Rainpounce: Muscular gray tabby tom with dark blue eyes

Ferretfur: Brown tom with black and white stripes

Apprentice: Runningpaw

Bluepetal: Grey-blue she-cat with dark green eyes

Greyspot: Brown tom with a grey spot on his eye and tail tip. Icy blue eyes

Apprentice: Blossempaw

Rookheart: Black tom with white stripes on his cheeks and spots and a long tail. Dark green eyes

Apprentice: Flamingpaw

Owlheart: calico she-cat with green eyes

Tawnyfoot: Ginger, white and black tawny she-cat with a white underbelly with light green eyes

Apprentice:Swiftpaw

Brambleshadow: Brown tabby tom with a white underbelly with dark yellow eyes

Apprentice: Pigeonpaw

Quicklight: Lightly built white she cat with very, very light golden patches

 **Apprentices:**

Flamingpaw: Dark ginger she-cat with dark green eyes and a long pelt

Runningpaw: Golden and white tom with dark green eyes

Blossempaw: Brown and white splotched tawny tom with light blue eyes

Shadowpaw: Broad-shouldered black pelt with a white splash on his chest and small ginger flecks

Swiftpaw: Light grey she cat with a white paw, with green eyes she is slender

Pigeonpaw: Pretty and lightly built pale gray she cat with honey colored eyes

 **Queens:**

Quietstone: Dark grey she-cat with black paws and tail tip

(Kits: Wolfkit: Dark grey tom with black paws, Tinykit: Dark grey she-cat with black paws, Aspenkit: Dark grey she-cat with white spots)

Nightwhisker: Black tabby she-cat

(Kits: Eaglekit: Brown, black, white, and grey dappled tom, Cherrykit: She-cat with White pelt, dappled with Brown and Black)

Duskheart: Golden she-cat with black splotches and white flecks and rosy-amber eyes

(Expecting)

Frostfire: White she-cat with black tabby markings and blue eyes

(Expecting)

 **Elders:**

Fogheart: Light grey and white dappled tom

 **Thunderclan**

 **Leader:**

Jaystar: A blueish- grey she-cat with hazel eyes

 **Deputy:**

Mousejaw: Brown tabby tom with amber eyes

 **Medicine cat:**

Newtpelt: Calico tom with yellow eyes

 **Riverclan**

 **Leader:**

Otterstar: A tortoiseshell she-cat with a black underbelly and black tipped tail

 **Deputy:**

Quialwatcher: Black she-cat with white tipped tail, paws, and ears

 **Medicine cat:**

Sunleaf: Ginger she-cat with white stripes

 **Shadowclan**

 **Leader:**

Turtlestar: a black she cat with a brown spot around her eye and amber eyes

 **Deputy:**

Shadowstorm: black she-cat with green eyes

 **Medicine cat:**

Sandfur: A light ginger she-cat with amber eyes

 **Outside the clan:**

Dream: A grey tabby she-cat with white underbelly and paws

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey please gather for a clan meeting!" Adderstar's voice echoed throughout the camp, as cats wandered out into the clearing to hear their leader's words. "Today our clan grows stronger as we train new apprentices, and new warriors are brought into the ranks!"

 _New warriors?_ Eaglekit thought to himself. _Is that what Pigeonpaw and Shadowpaw were talking about?_ He drifted his gaze over to the oldest apprentices, and given by Pigeonpaw's puffed out chest, and one of Shadowpaw's rare smiles, Eaglekit assumed he was right. "Wolfkit, Tinykit, and Aspenkit please step forward." Adderstar's voice snapped Eaglekit back to reality. "Wolfkit, until you have received your warrior name, you shall be known as Wolfpaw." The newly named apprentice stood tall, as he looked at Adderstar with gleaming eyes. Adderstar continued. "Ravenberry, you are ready for your second apprentice. You have done a great job training Tawnyfoot, and I know you will pass down your strength and wisdom to Wolfpaw."

"Lucky…" Cherrykit muttered, who was sitting next to Eaglekit. "He got the deputy, the little fox-heart." Eaglekit sighed, but stayed focused to the ceremony as Tinykit was up next.

"Tinykit," Adderstar continued, "Until you have received your warrior name, you shall be known as Tinypaw. Quicklight, you are ready for your next apprentice. I know you will pass your battle skills and intelligence down to Tinypaw."

Eaglekit smiled. Quicklight was a great mentor. Tinypaw was lucky. Lastly was Aspenkit. Eaglekit looked at her white and grey pelt, as she stood tall, but her face was emotionless. He didn't know much about about the tall apprentice, and knew her with that same emotionless face. She would usually follow Wolfpaw, and rarely talk, not even much to her siblings. But when Adderstar spoke her name, he thought he saw a hint of a small smile on her. "Aspenkit, you are six moons as well, and are ready to become an apprentice. From now on until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Aspenpaw. Bluepetal you are ready for your next apprentice. You have shown great hunting and tracking skills, which I hope you will pass down to Aspenpaw."

Like Aspenpaw, Eaglekit didn't know much about Bluepetal. Only that she was the best hunter in the clan, and she was Adderstar's daughter. If her skill is anything like Adderstar, Aspenpaw got a good mentor as well. At this rate, Eaglekit would only get an okay mentor, but not as skilled as everyone else. Eaglekit sighed, but kept his thoughts to himself. He was about to stand up, when Cherrkit nudged him and turned to head to Shadowpaw and Pigeonpaw. _How could I have forgotten their warrior ceremony!_ He thought to himself. He quickly got comfortable again, excited for the two trained apprentices.

"Now, with all these apprentices, we will run out of mentors for new kits! So, we have two apprentices, ready to become warriors. Shadowpaw, Pigeonpaw, please step forward." Adderstar called the two siblings forward, and they came, with the same amount of pride as they padded forwards. The leader continued. "Brambleshadow, is Pigeonpaw ready to become a warrior?"

The brown tabby tom nodded. "She has passed her assessments with ease."

"Pigeonpaw, do you promise to always uphold the warrior code, and protect the clan with your life if needed?"

Pigeonpaw puffed out her chest a bit more. "I do."

"Then I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down at you as a warrior. Your warrior name shall be Pigeonheart. Starclan honors your strength and hunting skills." Pigeonheart smiled at her new name. Next Adderstar looked at Brindleclaw. "Brindleclaw, is Shadowpaw ready to become a warrior?" The she cat nodded. "And Shadowpaw, do you promise to always uphold the warrior code, and protect the clan with your life if needed?"

"I do."

Then I call upon my warrior ancestors to look down at you as a warrior. Your warrior name shall be Shadowpelt. Starclan honors your bravery and skills in battle."

"Wolfpaw! Tinypaw! Aspenpaw! Pigeonheat! Shadowpelt! Wolfpaw! Tinypaw! Aspenpaw! Pigeonheat! Shadowpelt!" The clan chanted the new apprentices and warriors until Adderstar held his tail up, signaling for the chanting to die down. "Tonight, Pigeonheart and Shadowpelt will spend a silent vigil, protecting the camp. That is all."

Adderstar leapt into the camp to go and talk to the deputy. Eaglekit turned to Cherrykit. "Let's go congratulate Pigeonheart and Shadowpelt! Look, Tinypaw's talking to them too." Eaglekit suggested.

Cherrykit shrugged. "Lead the way." The both padded up to the group of newly made apprentice and warriors. Pigeonheart scented the two kits, and lifted her head up. She purred when she saw them. "Isn't it just great! I'm PigeonHEART now. I'm finally a warriors!" She squeed with delight.

Shadowpelt nudged her. "WE'RE warriors now. It wasn't a solo ceremony, mouse-brain." He teased playfully.

Tinypaw grinned. "Yeah, it wasn't just warriors either. I'm going to be a better apprentice than you two ever were!" She said proudly. Pigeonheart nudged her playfully, while everyone laughed a bit.

"Hey Tinypaw, why are you hanging out with the murderer's children. They aren't good cats to be friends with." Eaglekit immediately recognized Wolfpaw's voice, and spun around to see the large apprentice standing over him, with Aspenpaw behind him.

Eaglekit looked at him, confused. "What do you mean, murderer? Ferretfur has never killed anyone."

Cherrykit spat at him. "Don't listen to the crow-food that comes out of his mouth, he's just trying to get in our heads, like the fox heart he is."

Wolfpaw smirked and padded forward to Tinypaw, knocking the two kits out of the way. "Believe what you like, but I speak the truth. Now let's go to our mentors guys. Adderstar is done talking to MY mentor, the deputy."

Tinypaw sighed, but followed Wolfpaw anyway. Cherrykit hissed as they left. "His ego has grown a hundred times since being a kit. The nerve he had to call OUR father a murderer, a killer! I'll claw him to shreds one of these days." She growled.

Pigeonheart and Shadowpelt looked at each other. Pigeonheart sighed after a moment, and returned her gaze to the two kits. "Let's just take our minds off them. We all know you would win in a fight any day with Wolfpaw. But that day is not today. Or ever, he is your clan mate after all."

Cherrykit hissed, but nodded her head. Eaglekit just stared at the ground. He lifted his head to look at the nursery. "Hey, uh, I'm going to be right back. Need to ask Dapplednight something."

The warriors nodded, but Cherrykit narrowed her eyes at Eaglekit, knowing exactly what he was going to ask Dapplednight. Eaglekit ignored her, and bounded over to the nursery, where their mother was laying down. "Hey Dapplednight? Could I ask you a question?"

"Sure, what's bothering you. Unless it's asking to go outside, or become an apprentice early." She lifted her head from her spot, to look at her only tom kit.

"Well, uh, has Ferretfur ever...killed anyone…?" He asked cautiously, hoping that his father wasn't listening from outside.

Dapplednight laughed that same laugh Ferretfur did, only a bit more nervous. "Never sweetie. Everyone likes him, and no one would like a killer."

 _Wolfpaw and his family hate him. I've even seen Tinypaw cower away to her siblings every time Ferretfur was near._ But Eaglekit kept that in his head. Dapplednight licked her kit's head. "Now you go play, and keep those horrible thoughts about your father out of your head. Being a kit is about having fun, you can worry when you are an apprentice."

Eaglekit studied his mother's face. Unlike Ferretfur, Dapplednight wasn't good at masking her face, which still looked nervous. She was lying to him. There was no other explanation. And this meant one thing, Ferretfur was a cold, fox-hearted murderer. And cats thought that Cherrykit and Eaglekit would be just like him. "Uh, thanks mom. I'll go play with Cherrykit now. Bye." He quickly leapt out of the nursery and wondered whether to tell Cherrykit or not.

 _No, she wouldn't believe me. Best keep it to myself._


	5. Elder's Tales

**Yay! We got rid of those pesky allegiances and can focus on the story! I would like to thank everyone that sent in a cat for this story, and for those who have reviewed. I'm sorry if your cat didn't make it in, there just wasn't enough room. Maybe for another story… Now please, no more cats. I will not use anymore of them in this story, unless I ask specifically for names for kits. Thank you, and lets carry on with the story!**

Two more moons passed. Much more had changed in Eaglekit's life. First of all, Duskheart gave birth to Greyspot and her kits. The kit was a golden tom with grey spots and dark blue eyes. The happy couple had decided to call him Lionkit. From the moment Lionkit opened his eyes, he was the most energetic cat of all of us. The little kit quickly grew in one moon and would frequently play with Cherrykit.

That was another thing that changed, Eaglekit wouldn't really play with the kits anymore. Or anyone really. Not because he didn't want to, or didn't feel like it, but he was more focused on trying to get answers out of his parents about the truth of Ferretfur. But he had tried so many ways, he was running out of ideas, and his parents would send him away. Whenever he has free time on his paws, he would talk with Tinypaw or Pigeonheart. But it was brief. He felt if he talked or played with a cat, that he would let it slip what he was doing.

Eaglekit hissed as he padded out of the nursery. He had failed another attempt to get his mother to say his father was a heartless killer. He knew it would be tough, but shouldn't he be old enough to take it now? Once he was out in the camp, he clawed at the ground, angrily. Suddenly, Lionkit knocked into him, making him fall down. The golden tom looked at Eaglekit, emabarred. "Sorry…" He mumbled.

Eaglekit grunted, and stood up, as Cherrykit came to join them. "Hey! Want to join us Eaglekit? We're playing mossball."

He shook his head. "Sorry, I'm busy."

Cherrykit narrowed her eyes. "You're always busy now. Lets go play!"

"I don't want to, just leave me alone."

She growled at Eaglekit and opened her mouth, be the only elder, Fogheart, padded over to them.

"Everything alright over here?" The grey and white elder asked.

The kits quickly nodded. Lionkit then stepped forward. "Can we hear a story? Cherrykit told me you tell the best stories!"

Eaglekit perked his ears. To be honest, he had never gone to the elder for a story, though Cherrykit had once or twice when Eaglekit played with Tinypaw. Though now was the time when he was finally willing to hear one. Eaglekit nodded. "I wouldn't mind hearing one too if that's alright."

Fogheart nodded, and sat down, not bothering to head back to the elder's den. "Hmm… lets see, how about the story of Weasalpelt? Yes that's a good one. Many moons ago in Windclan, a she-cat by the name of Daisyleaf gave birth to four kits, three she-kits, and one tom. They were all beautiful kits, and Daisyleaf loved them all, naming them Yarrowkit, Harekit, Grasskit, and the tom named Weasalkit. But it was in the middle of leaf-bare. There was less and less prey, the medicine cat was losing herbs quickly, and greencough was spreading throughout the camp. Daisyleaf's she-kits didn't last more than a moon."

Cherrykit gasped, while Lionkit's eyes were full of fear. Eaglekit remembered he was born during early new-leaf. He shuddered. _I'm lucky I wasn't born in leaf-bare...I might not be here if I was._ He thought to himself. Fogheart continued. "After her kit's death, Weasalkit's father, Shrewbite, went mad with grief, while Daisyleaf became fiercely protective of her last remaining kit. At first, whenever Daisyleaf had to take a walk, she left Shrewbite in charge of her little tom. But Shrewbite was cruel to the kit. His madness told him Weasalkit killed his sisters. Daisyleaf found out quickly, and made sure Shrewbite stayed far away from Weasalkit. For the next few moons, everything was normal. But then, he became an apprentice, with the leader as his mentor. The leader was strict with Weasalpaw, and kept him on his toes. Weasalpaw learned quickly, but now that he was away from his mother's careful eye, Shrewbite would be cruel and nasty to his son again. It went so far one day, that Weasalpaw killed his father, when they were out of camp."

Eaglekit and Lionkit stared in shock at the old elder. _Should I be hearing a story about a cat killing his father? Who is even in the wrong here! Shrewbite was cruel, but Weasalpaw KILLED! Oh, why is this so confusing._ Eaglekit looked over at Cherrykit, expecting to see fear, but while her eyes were wide, they showed more interest than fear. "Go on, what happened next?" She urged the elder to continue.

Fogheart gave her a questioning look, but went on with the story. "Weasalpaw then quickly became a warrior, Weasalpelt, as no one found out about his murder. Weasalpelt got an apprentice and quickly trained it. When that cat became a warrior, he saw the newly made warrior as weak, and so killed him. The next moon, he had a fight with a queen, and killed her kit. And no one ever knew. He was a respected warrior in Windclan, and he knew that he could become deputy, and eventual leader, if one of the current ones died first. Which he did. He killed the current deputy, in hopes he would become the next one. But the kill he did this time was sloppy, and eventually everyone found out about him. He confessed his murders to the clan. He would have been exiled if it weren't for the fact that at the time, he had a mate. And his mate was going to have kits, and she was also the leader's daughter. Windclan's leader allowed him to stay, as long as he never killed again." Fogheart finished up his story, but the kits didn't like the ending.

"Well what happened to Daisyleaf?" Cherrykit asked.

"Is that it?" Lionkit squeaked.

"Why is a murderer still allowed in the clan?" Eaglekit questioned.

Fogheart shook his head. "That is for you to decide."

The kits sighed, still not satisfied. Cherrykit and Lionkit raced back to their game, forgetting about the story. Eaglekit turned around too, but Fogheart stopped him. "Oh Eaglekit?"

The kit turned around. "I hope this helps with your search." The elder looks at him with sad eyes.

At first Eaglekit was confused, but then it clicked. Weasalpelt WAS Ferretfur. And that was his father's life wrapped up in one short story that an elder tells kits. His suspicions were correct though, and Fogheart's story was proof. In an instant, he decided to confront Ferretfur the next day about his murders. And he wouldn't stop until he got a truthful answer. But for now he was tired. He nodded his thanks to Fogheart, then went to the nursery, and had a long sleep. Even though it was just past sun-high.


	6. Blood Will Flow

**And we are back with another chapter. I would love it if you all left a review, so that I could see how I'm doing on this story. Feedback, or suggestions would be really helpful. Thanks, now let's get on with the story.**

 _Eaglekit was playing with Cherrykit in the camp clearing. They were wrestling around, unaware that cats were slowly leaving the camp one by one until just three cats remained. One was a dark grey kit with dark green eyes. He watched the two kits wrestle, though keeping his eyes focused on Cherrykit. The next was a ginger she-cat with dark brown stripes. Her image was there, but she wasn't at the same time. She kept her eyes on Eaglekit, a sad expression on her face. The last cat was Ferretfur. He watched his two kits play, but a evil smirk replaced his normal, welcoming face. However Eaglekit and Cherrykit paid no attention to the three cats, and kept playing their game. The dark grey kit slowly walked forward to the two. Cherrykit stopped playing, and focused her eyes on the kit. But Eaglekit kept playing, turning to a mossball to pounce on._

 _Cherrykit and the newcomer stared at each other for a small time, until the grey kit smiled at her. Cherrykit purred, and was about to pad forward to touch noses with the tom, when a flash of brown fur stopped her. Ferretfur was standing in between the two, and when he pulled away, the grey kit laid there in a pool of blood, unmoving, and lifeless. Cherrykit looked in horror at the kit who was murdered in front of her eyes, but when she looked back at Ferretfur, and angry expression covering her face, he was gone. Cherrykit quickly mourned over the tom, before picking up his corpse, and dragging it out of the camp._

 _All that remained was she-cat. "Eaglekit." She spoke, her voice soft and smooth, like honey._

 _Eaglekit looked up from his moss-ball happily, but his eyes soon were wide with fear and he shrank back when he saw the bloody mess in front of him. He looked at the she. "W-who are y-you? And wh-where am I..?" Eaglekit managed to get the words out, still staring at the blood._

" _Who I am is of no concern to you. If I told you my name it wouldn't make sense to you. But for now, just call me Daisyleaf."_

" _Your Ferretfur's mother!" Eaglekit exclaimed. Daisyleaf nodded. Eaglekit opened his mouth once more, but Daisyleaf flicked her tail to silence him. "This is not the time for questions. Look around Eaglekit. Not just this kit will die, but many others along with him."_

 _Eaglekit noticed not only the blood of the grey tom kit, but other bodies were lying around the camp. He opened his mouth again, but only a squeak came out. "Do not be scared young one." She murmured. "There is a way to avoid only you can do it."_

" _How? Please I'll do anything!" Eaglekit looked at her with wide eyes, willing to learn how to fly if it meant all these cats could live. "Please…" He whimpered_

" _You cannot stop the blood flowing. Cats will die, but most can live. You will have to dispose of the cat who kills them."_

" _What?! You mean I have to kill. But..but that's what Ferretfur does!" His voice faultered when he mentioned Daisyleaf's kit, but her eyes didn't flinch._

" _That," She murmured, "Is up for you to decide. But remember that the blood will keep flowing. Blood will flow, including yours. Blood will flow...blood will fight...blood will win. But your actions will decide which blood flows, which blood fights, and which blood wins."_

 _Eaglekit stared at the ginger she-cat. Never had he been so scared and confused before. "What do you mean? Why do you keep mentioning blood? Why do you tell me this? Is this a prophecy? Is this just some stupid dream? Please tell me!" Eaglekit wailed, but Daisyleaf had already padded away, leaving Eaglekit alone. Suddenly, Eaglekit was knocked back by a sharp blow. Then another one hit, sending him to the ground. He saw blood pouring out of him, but he couldn't see the attacker. One last blow to his head, and the world was black._

Eaglekit blinked his eyes open, as Cherrykit hit him once again. "Finally you're awake! You were mewling in your sleep!"

"Sorry…" He mumbled. "I'll try to stop."

She shook her head. "No point going back to sleep now. The dawn patrol just came back, and there's a fat juicy mouse with our name on it!" Without waiting for an answer, she bounded out of the nursery to the pile.

Eaglekit grunted, padding after her. The dream was still racing through his minds, but nothing stuck around more than Daisyleaf's warning.' _Blood will flow...blood will fight...blood will win. But your actions will decide which blood flows, which blood fights, and which blood wins.'_ He shuddered just thinking about it. _Should I tell Doelight? After all she specializes in weird dreams. No, she proabably wouldn't think that a kit could come up with a prophecy...but then again, I'm almost an apprentice, and if I describe it enough, she might think it's more than a dream!_ He silently agrued with himself until he made it to the spot where Cherrykit was waiting with the mouse. _I'll see Doelight about it...Ferretfur can wait._

"Cherrykit to Eaglekit, are you there?" Cherrykit snapped Eaglekit out of his thoughts.

He nodded. "Just thinking." He mumbled and took a bite of the mouse.

She shrugged. "Okay then. Do you want to play with Lionkit and me today? Duskheart is going to be playing a fox, and we need to chase her out!"

He shook his head. "Maybe another time. I, uh, feel a bit sore and need to go to Doelight for something to help." It wasn't entirely false. Cherrykit's jabbing him hurt a lot more in the dream, and he could still feel it.

Cherrykit sighed. "You always find excuses! Why can't we play like we use to? It was fun back then!"

"Well, times are changing. We aren't kits anymore and in two weeks we'll be made apprentices. Playing isn't that high on my to do list."

Cherrykit grumbled something Eaglekit couldn't hear. She took a bite of the mouse and pushed it to Eaglekit. "Here, you can have the rest. I'm going to go play with Lionkit." She raced off to the golden tom.

Eaglekit shrugged and finished off the mouse, licking his lips, before heading off to Doelight's den. He poked his head in the entrance, to see the sand colored she-cat sorting through leaves he assumed were herbs. He slowly padded in behind the medicine cat. "Um, Doelight? Are you busy."

She turned to face him. He noticed that she was bigger, and had strong muscles. If she hadn't become a medicine cat, she would have made a good warrior. "It depends on what you need to talk about."

"Well. I think I had a dream last night."

She snorted. "We all have dreams. If you just came here to talk about silly kit dreams, I'll go back to my work."

 _I knew she wouldn't listen!_ His fur bristled a bit, but he forced it to lay flat. _Keep calm, just explain it_. "It was more than a dream though. I think it was sent by Starclan."

"Why would Starclan send a dream to a kit?" She snapped, but was looking at him with interest. "But explain what happened."

He smiled, glad she was giving him a chance, and told her about his dream. "Well, I was in Windclan with Cherrykit. There were three cats, a dark grey tom kit, Ferretfur, and a ginger she-cat with brown stripes." He decided to leave out Daisyleaf's name, since he knew it wasn't her real one. "Ferretfur killed the grey tom and left. Cherrykit brought the kit's body out of camp. However there was still blood everywhere, and bodies of cats appeared in the camp. The ginger she-cat came up to me and said ' _Blood will flow, including yours. Blood will flow...blood will fight...blood will win. But your actions will decide which blood flows, which blood fights, and which blood wins."_ He shuddered repeating the she-cats dark words.

He took a breath, finished with his story. "D-does it mean anything?" He asked cautiously.

Doelight studied him for a moment. She opened her mouth, and hesitated before asking Eaglekit, "Eaglekit, do you know anything about Ferretfur's life before you."

Eaglekit stared at her. Was the medicine cat going to give him a solid answer to his questions. "I-I think so. But no one will actually tell me the truth. What should I know about him?"

Doelight thought for a moment again, before speaking. "Ferretfur isn't as respected as you think him to be. He had a...ruthless life before you. He did some things that can't be undone. When he found out out you and Cherrykit, he told everyone he turned over a new leaf. The leader then, Kinkstar, let him stay. When Kinkstar then lost his life to greencough, Adderstar became leader and let Ferretfur stay. But any word of him becoming evil again, and he would be exiled." She sat for a moment thinking again. "However I wonder if your dream represents him...killing...again."

She studied Eaglekit for a moment. Eaglekit looked at her. He had waited for the moment of truth. But he wanted it from his parents. The fact that it wasn't them, that they lied to him, made him feel angry. Hurt. _Betrayed_ even. He let out a low growl. "I was right then. And my parents lied to Cherrykit and me about it."

Doelight sighed. "Do not hate your parents for this. This dream you had may not be about Ferretfur, but another cat. What about that grey kit? Did he do anything...sinister like?"

He thought back to his dream, but shook his head. The medicine cat sighed again. "I will need to speak with Adderstar about this. I shall need you to come."

His ears perked. He had never really spoken to the great leader, nor had he been in his den. So his face brightened up at the thought of speaking to Adderstar. "R-really? You think it means something. Something enough to speak to Adderstar about? AND I can come!" He squealed in delight.

Doelight's whiskers twitched in amusement as she nodded her head. "Though remember, this is serious. You're almost an apprentice, so act like one. No jumping around like a newborn kit." Eaglekit nodded.

The two padded out of the den. Doelight slowly walked to the leader's den, so that Eaglekit could keep up. He noticed Ferretfur was playing with Cherrykit, and smiling at Eaglekit. He hissed at Ferretfur, bearing his lips back. His father was shocked at his hostility, and looked back to Cherrykit with sad eyes, who had witnessed the entire thing. Eaglekit didn't care. He was too excited to meet the leader, to confused about the dream, and too betrayed to look either of his parents in the eyes without hissing or growling at them.


	7. Adderstar

**And we are back with another chapter. I would love it if you all left a review, so that I could see how I'm doing on this story. Feedback, or suggestions would be really helpful. Thanks, now let's get on with the story.**

Eaglekit followed Doelight to the entrance of Adderstar's den. Doelight spoke. "Adderstar, could we have a word with you please?"

"Yes, come in."

Eaglekit was practically bouncing with joy as he padded into the den, and stared up at the tawny tom. _I wonder what he's like when he's not speaking to the clan. Is he strong and aggressive? Smart and thoughtful? Or maybe he acts like a kit too!_ Eaglekit smiled at his thoughts, as Adderstar looked down, confused at why Doelight brought Eaglekit. He turned his head back to Doelight, waiting for an explanation for why they had come. Doelight cleared her throat. "Adderstar. Eaglekit here has been sent a prophecy by Starclan."

She went on to tell him everything that Eaglekit had told her, the dream, the cats there, and what Daisyleaf had told me. Adderstar waited patiently, and once she had finished he turned to Eaglekit. "Do you know the name of the ginger she-cat? Did she mention it?"

Eaglekit hesitated. "She used a name that Fogheart used in a story. Daisyleaf."

Adderstar mumbled something, then studied Eaglekit. "Do you think, perhaps, that it was just a normal dream, that came from Fogheart's story?"

 _Does Adderstar doubt me? This wasn't just a normal dream! I felt like I was actually there, I felt like it was real life, not some stupid, silly dream!_ He shook his head. "No, it-"

"If it was a real dream, then how could he describe everything so clearly. He described a cat he had never met before, with ease. I don't think Fogheart told him what she looked like." Doelight cut him off.

Adderstar nodded. "Of course, you're right. So what do you think this prophecy is about?"

"I believe it is about Ferretfur. But the problem is, Lil-Daisyleaf said that Eaglekit's actions choose who dies. That is the part I'm mostly confused about." Doelight sighed.

Eaglekit couldn't stay silent. "I-I think Ferretfur should be exiled."

The two cats looked at him. He continued. "He killed multiple cats! And this prophecy is saying he's gonna kill more! We can't just ignore that!"

Doelight sighed, while Adderstar thought about what he said for a moment. "Eaglekit, there is no solid evidence that the prophecy is about Ferretfur. It could be that an action of yours may lead to him killing that grey tom."

Eaglekit couldn't believe what he was hearing. They were going to keep a murderer in camp! His fur bristled a bit. Adderstar ignored him. "I must think this over. You to Doelight. And Eaglekit? Please be careful with what you do. It could have dire consequences."

Eaglekit nodded, still frustrated, as he followed Doelight out of the den. Once they were out, Doelight turned to him. "No telling anyone about your dream. Not until we have an answer. "However…" He eyes drifted to Cherrykit. "Your sister deserves to know Ferretfur's history."

Eaglekit nodded, and as Doelight padded back to her den, Cherrykit bounded up to him. "I thought you said you were sore and needed to go into the med den. Why were you in the leader's den?"

EagleKit hesitated. He quickly thought up a white lie, that was still the truth. "She treated me, then said that Adderstar needed to tell me something about Ferretfur."

"So the leader had to tell you Ferretfur is a good cat for you to stop searching everywhere for a false answer planted in your brain by a mouse-brain?" She snorted.

He shook his head. "N-no. You know that story about Weasalpelt that Fogheart told us? Weasalpelt is actually Ferretfur. Ferretfur really IS a murderer."

 **So sorry that I didn't update yesterday, and that its so short today. I'm not sure that I'll update as much on the weekend. Mostly during the week. Who knows? Well anyway, here's a QOTD.**

 **QOTD: Who is your favorite character so far?**


	8. Dream

**My gosh, it's been too long since I've updated. Combination of schoolwork, homework, and just work in general. Oh and laziness played a part, but trust me I have been thinking about it and really want to update it as much as I can. I still don't know where it will all lead to, but I have a better idea with where I want to go. But to make up for this wait, Here is an extra long chapter. Anyway, thank you all for bearing with me in this wait, as Eaglekit is telling Cherrykit what he found out. Annnd ACTION:**

Cherrykit looked at him with unbelieving eyes. "What do you mean? Are you accusing our father of...killing someone?!" She hissed, shaking her head. "If Ferretfur found out that you believe the stupid rumours that Wolfp-."

Eaglekit put his tail over her mouth."They aren't rumours and they are REAL. Adderstar and Doelight told me so! Do you think they would lie?"

With the way she was looking at Eaglekit, he suspected yes, but she kept her mouth closed. Eaglekit studied her reaction for a second, then sighed and rested his tail on her back. "We need to tell him you know, we need to tell him we know his secret."

"You're right." She finally admitted. "It's just, he seems so nice and friendly. Who would even guess that he would lie about KILLING cats?"

He nodded, knowing exactly what she felt. _Betrayed. Just like me._ He shifted his gaze over to where Ferretfur was sitting, talking with Dapplednight. _Now's the time_. He nudged Cherrykit in their direction. She nodded and they both got up and padded towards their parents. The kits sat down awkwardly in front of their parents, wondering who would go first. After a bit, Cherrykit spoke up. "We know about your...uh, secret. About your life before we were born."

For a second there was a glimpse of fear in each of their parents eyes before, they went back to normal. Ferretfur purred. "Did Fogheart tell you about the time I saved the clan from the fox? Or the time I helped chase out Shadowclan from the territory? He was always great at telling stories."

Cherrykit opened her mouth again, but Eaglekit beat her to it. "No, we know that you killed a bunch of cats and kits and are really a lying, backstabbing, worthless, mange-pelt piece of fox-dung." He spat, surprising even himself with his harsh words. He turned his head a bit, so that he wasn't looking Ferretfur in the eye.

Dapplednight licked Eaglekit's head then spoke softly. "My dear little kits. You are right, your father has done some bad things in the past. But he has changed these ways for you and for me. He wants to have a happy life with a family. A cat to love, and kits to cherish. Can't you give that to him?"

 _And Eaglekit? Please be careful with what you do. It could have dire consequences._ Adderstar's voice rang through his head. If he didn't forgive Ferretfur, would he become evil again? Would the prophecy mean nothing if he said no, and they could live a normal life? Eaglekit had to at least try. He opened his mouth to say something, but couldn't get it out. So he just nodded. Cherrykit nodded at well, and the two parents purred and sat beside their two kits. Cherrykit and Eaglekit looked at each other and smiled, nuzzling up with their parents. "Just out of curiosity," Ferretfur spoke up once more, "But who told you about my, uh, past?"

Eaglekit's eyes widened, not wanting to say that the elder, leader, and med told him this. Even if he did forgive him, which he was only pretending to, what would Ferretfur think if they told his kits without his permission. Luckily Cherrykit answered for both of them. "Wolfpaw, when he was a kit. Must've heard it from Quietstone." She shrugged, the two kits exchanged glances, obviously think the same thing.

Dapplednight snorted. "I need to tell that nosy queen to stop gossiping. It'll get her into no good. And if she doesn't I'll claw her tail off." She said jokingly.

The family laughed, and in that moment, everything seemed right. Everyone was happy, safe, and most of all, forgiving. For now, everyone could laughed happily. Well that is until Wolfpaw, Aspenpaw, and Tinypaw came over. Tinypaw had a plump crow in her mouth and set it down. "For the kits." She smiled, before backing away, to her mentor. She was probably still scared of Ferretfur. However Wolfpaw, and Aspenpaw stayed. Wolfpaw smirked. "Ahh, look. The murderous family is all together, pretending to be happy."

Cherrykit growled, while Eaglekit stiffened. Wolfpaw should know better by now not to make fun of senior warriors or queens. Cherrykit stepped forward. "Stand down Wolfpaw. If you call us murderous one more time, I'll have to become murderous." She threatened.

Eaglekit looked up at his father. His eyes were blazed with fury, but his fur stayed flat and his claws stayed sheathed, unlike Cherrykit. Ferretfur stood up. "Wolfpaw, I don't want to hear you call me or my kits names. Now if you would like to disrespect your clanmates, I'll be happy to talk to Ravenberry. I think he knows that disrespecting kits who call themselves apprentices can be held up on their warrior ceremonies and training, and so do I. Now run along you two." His voice wasn't threatening, yet it sounded powerful and terrifying at the same time. The two apprentices scrambled away.

Ferretfur snorted, then turned to the two kits. "Why don't you two go and play? It's about sunhigh, and Lionkit looks pretty bored." Cherrykit nodded, and bounded off, as their father smiled. Eaglekit smiled back and joined the two kits.

Lionkit's eyes widened, as he saw Eaglekit join. It was then that Eaglekit realized that he had never paid attention to this kit and knew nothing about him. "Um, hey Lionkit. How've ya been?"

He mumbled something than was inaudible then turned away to look at Cherrykit. She nudged him. "He's not gonna bite." She teased.

Lionkit gave a little smile, but nothing more. Cherrykit sighed and cuffed him in the ear playfully. Lionkit cuffed her back, and soon they were play-fighting. Cherrykit was obviously going easy on Lionkit, but he didn't seem to care. Eaglekit chuckled at the fight, but didn't really pay attention. He was mostly watching Wolfpaw talk to his mentor. After a second, Wolfpaw padded out of camp, with Ravenberry not following. Eaglekit sighed, wishing he could go outside. He looked over to where his parents were, wondering if he could sneak out, when he saw Ferretfur wasn't with Dapplednight. He lifted his nose and scented Ferretfur needed the entrance. He looked as if he was sneaking out. Eaglekit's imagination ran wild, as he thought that maybe, there was a possibility that he was going out to kill Wolfpaw. _Don't think like that about your own father! He wouldn't chance it so soon after he told you he gave it up, that would be mouse-brained!_ But nevertheless, he still didn't seem to trust Ferretfur, and wanted to follow him. He turned towards the kits. He could use one of them as a distraction! "Hey Cherrykit, Lionkit! Wanna help with something?"

The two looked up from their fighting. "I want to sneak out of camp and follow Ferretfur. Show him my great tracking skills to make up for the misbelief I had of him. I need someone to distract Tawneyfoot, who's on guard. Wanna help?"

Cherrykit nodded. Lionkit hesitated at first, but when he saw Cherrykit's response, he nodded too. "Thats a great idea Eaglekit! I wish I could come with you, but I guess not now. Now what do we need to do?"

 _She doesn't suspect a thing!_ "I need you to keep Tawneyfoot busy, ask her what it's like being a warrior or something. Keep her facing the opposite way of the entrance. It's a sloppy plan, but you won't get caught if something goes wrong, only me. I still smell a bit like herbs from going to the medicine den though, so my scent is a bit fainter."

The two nodded, and bounded off to talk to the guard. They did it well, as her back was to the entrance, and Eaglekit slowly padded away, making sure his pawsteps were soft. After he passed her, he sprinted to a bush that was near him, and kept going from one bush to the next, until out of sight of the camp. It was a bit hard, concidering that bushes were sparce on the territory, but somehow he made it out. _I can't believe that worked! I'll have to make it up to those two soon_. Eaglekit lifted his nose to scent for Ferretfur, and found it, along with Wolfpaw's. He gulped. Eaglekit raced out, following the trail, ignoring the beautiful scenery he was passing, and ignoring how sore his legs were becoming after a while. He ignored the prey he passed, and he ignored other scents that weren't Windclan as he ran to where he thought his father was. _Please don't make my assumptions true!_ After what felt like 100 moons, the scent of the two cats were stronger. He saw Wolfpaw, and quickly stopped, and ran into some tall grass. He silently thanked Starclan that the wind was blowing towards him, and prayed that they wouldn't notice him.

Wolfpaw was crouched, trying to catch a rabbit. Eaglekit looked around, trying to find Ferretfur. _He's not here!_ Eaglekit sighed with relief, but it was a bit too soon, as he noticed Ferretfur come out of a bush and faced Wolfpaw, scaring away the rabbit. Wolfpaw backed up a bit, obviously terrified of the warrior in front of him. "W-why did you scare away my prey?" He asked, trying to be brave.

"You tried scaring away my kits from me. And I know cats like you, you'll keep trying. You apprentices will turn out into horrible warriors. I have to stop out clan from being corrupted from cats like you." He growled and unsheathed his claws.

Wolfpaw followed suit. "Corrupted by cats like me? You mean cats like you, you heartless fox-face." He snapped, gaining back some of his arrogant style.

Ferretfur snorted, and pounced, pinning Wolfpaw down. "This'll be easy!" He sneered.

Wolfpaw struggled under Ferretfur's weight, but Ferretfur held tight, sinking his claws deeper into Wolfpaw's pelt. The blood ran out of Wolfpaw's body, and Eaglekit could see him becoming weaker and weaker. He couldn't take it any more. "Stop Ferretfur! Stop!" He ran out of his hiding spot. Wolfpaw eyes showed that he was happier than ever to see Eaglekit, but Ferretfur's grasp stayed tight as he turned his head to Eaglekit. "Eaglekit? What are you-"

He was cut off by a yowl and a flash of gray. A small, gray tabby she-cat with a white underbelly had knocked Ferretfur off of Wolfpaw. I ran to Wolfpaw, thinking I could defend him incase he decided to attack again. Ferretfur turned to the newcomer and snarled. "What are you doing on our territory?"

She didn't answer him, but instead leapt on him, claws unsheathed and slashed her claws across his face, hissing. Surprised by her agility, Ferretfur seemed a bit dazed, and didn't react in time when she also bit into his leg and nicked his ear. But he got up in time to dodge her next attack. He quickly leaped on her and pinned the she-cat down. "I will ask one more time, What are you doing on our territory!" He hissed, digging his claws into her.

She struggled beneath his weight, but he was too large, and held her in place. "Saving that poor cat from you." She spat bravely.

Ferretfur hissed, and Eaglekit watched as he could see Ferretfur tighten his grip with each second. He then saw his father start to bite down on her neck, ready to kill her. "No!" Eaglekit yelled, and pounced on his father, claws unsheathed. He didn't knock his father off, but he stopped Ferretfur. He looked at Eaglekit and sighed. "Eaglekit, Wolfpaw is a bad cat and this loner is TRESPASSING. This is what we do, please try to understand, I'm doing this in the clan's best interest."

"The clan's best interest?" He heard Wolfpaw's weak voice behind him. "You mean your own interest. Killing a future, valuable warrior and a loner who is saving that warrior is against the warrior code!" He snarled, trying to stand up, but fell back down.

The grey she-cat took the opportunity and kicked Ferretfur off of her. His father quickly got up and snarled at her, but Eaglekit stood in front of the two and faced Ferretfur. "Stop this right now! If you kill her or Wolfpaw, I will never allow myself to be called your son. Don't make me more ashamed of you than I already am." He growled at his father, his words surprising even him.

Ferretfur stopped, and looked at Eaglekit for a moment. "I'm sorry…" He muttered, before knocking Eaglekit out of the way roughly with his massive paw. Ferretfur took a step forward and hissed at the she-cat. He tensed his muscles ready to pounce on her, when Eaglekit caught a whiff of a patrol. He swung around thankfully, and saw Tawneyfoot, Ravenberry, and Quicklight running up to them. "What in the name of Starclan are you doing out of camp Eaglekit? Your mother's worried sick!" Tawneyfoot hissed, but stopped when she saw Wolfpaw, Ferretfur, and the gray loner. "Whats going on here?"

Ferretfur opened his mouth, but Eaglekit was quicker. "Ferretfur followed Wolfpaw out here and started to kill him, until this loner came here and saved him! Then I stopped her from being killed by Ferretfur!" He said quickly.

Ravenberry rushed over to his bloody apprentice."Wolfpaw!" He turned to Quicklight. "Help me carry his body back to camp. Tawneyfoot, get Ferretfur, Eaglekit, and that loner to camp too. Adderstar needs to know all of their stories before we can figure out what we are going to do with them."

The two she-cats nodded, and while Quicklight helped get Wolfpaw on Ravenberry's and her backs, Tawneyfoot padded over to Ferretfur to talk with him, and flicked her tail signaling for Eaglekit and the loner to follow. They all followed, and Eaglekit slowed down until he was next to the gray tabby. Her pelt was long, and her eyes were as blue as a storm. She was pretty, but wore an expression as if she was always angry, sad, or in pain. She was about as tall as him, and was either his age, or just really small. Either way, her skill in battle showed she had been training since she was younger than Lionkit. However, she looked beaten up from the battle, and was limping, and wincing with every pawstep. "You can lean on me if you want. You look like you're in a bit of pain." He offered

She shook her head, enduring the pain, and trying not to talk. Eaglekit however wanted to know more about this strange cat. "I'm Eaglekit, by the way. What's your name?"

"Dream."

 _Dream._ He liked that name. It added more mystery to this strange she-cat. She held her head high, despite her wounds, and accepted no help, yet offers her skills when needed. She didn't seem to like speaking, and he could tell she didn't want to go to a camp filled with many cats, who would ask her more questions. He tried one last time. "Where are you from Dream?"

She shrugged. "I travel."

Eaglekit walked, his mind filled with frustration, although he didn't show it. _She could at least try to make a conversation. She'll have to when we get to camp._ Eaglekit sighed. He looked up at Tawneyfoot and Ferretfur. They were chatting quietly, no doubt talking about his attack on Wolfpaw. Or, what Ferretfur was sure to tell her, Wolfpaw's attack on him. He tried to perk his ear, and listen in on their conversation, but didn't hear much. He growled softly, which seemed to get the attention of Dream, who glanced his way. "Something bothering you?" She said, finally talking to him.

"My father's a lying, untrustworthy, murderer." He growled.

Her eyes widened, and looked back and forth between Eaglekit and Ferretfur. " _He's_ your father?" She said, with a disbelieving tone.

Eaglekit nodded. She stayed silent after that for the rest of the trip, probably wondering if I was anything like FerretFur. Eaglekit wished she would continue to talk. The silence was infuriating, and made each step seem like a moon. But after a bit, they had finally made it to camp. Ravenberry and Quicklight rushed Wolfpaw off to Doelight's den. Eaglekit looked at Dream's scratches, and flicked his tail, pointing to where Doelight's den is. "Go there, and find a sand-colored she cat, and tell her that Eaglekit sent you for her to heal your wounds."

She didn't argue, and headed of for the den. Eaglekit looked for Tawneyfoot and Ferretfur, and watched them pad into Adderstar's den. Eaglekit narrowed his eyes, and without think, ran into the den, following them. "Wait!" He bumped into Ferretfur, who was blocking the entrance.

Ferretfur sighed. "Eaglekit, go and play with Cherrykit. This is an issue for warriors."

"No! You're going to lie to Adderstar. I'm sure you already have lied to Tawneyfoot." Eaglekit hissed.

Tawneyfoot looked at Ferretfur. "Is this true?"

"Of course it isn't!"

"Stop this bickering." Adderstar's voice boomed through his den. "Eaglekit, I shall hear what Tawneyfoot and Ferretfur have to say. I shall speak to you later. Go and see Doelight for now."

Eaglekit wanted to say more, but sighed and padded out. _At least I can speak to him later._ He thought as he padded to the medicine den, aware of the stares he was receiving from the confused warriors. The den was crowded, filled not only with Dream, Doelight, Wolfpaw, Ravenberry, and Quicklight, but Blossompaw was also there, helping Doelight out apparently. He was helping Dream with her wounds, while Doelight was finishing up with Wolfpaw. "Will he live?" Ravenberry asked, sniffing his wounded apprentice.

Doelight nodded. "He is, however, very weak. He won't be able to train for a moon, at the very least."

Eaglekit glanced at Wolfpaw, the cat who had teased him, and hated him just because of things that his family did. But this was also the cat who helped him realize that he had been lied too. The cat who acted all high and mighty, but here in the medicine den, wounded and weak. He turned his attention back to Doelight. "What about Dream?"

"She came off with only a couple scratches. She'll be up and about by tomorrow at sunhigh. She's a strong cat, where'd she come from anyway?"

Eaglekit shrugged. "She just showed up and saved Wolfpaw. When I asked her where she lived, she just said she travels."

"Right, saving Wolfpaw. Am I right to assume that's what Adderstar will be told? Dream and Wolfpaw told me about what happened."

Eaglekit growled. "By me, yes. By Tawneyfoot and Ferretfur, no." He lashed his tail. "He wouldn't let me stay to tell my story and correct their wrongs. And they will tell him lies about me, which will make Adderstar not believe the truth when I can tell him!"

Doelight sighed, and rested her tail on his back. "Don't worry Eaglekit. I'm sure he'll listen to me and you over two mouse-brained warriors."

Eaglekit sighed, but knew she was right. "Now get some sleep, Dream told me that Ferretfur hit you, so you can just rest in my den. I'll wake you up when Adderstar wants to speak with us." Doelight pointed her tail to a already made nest.

Eaglekit nodded, and flopped down into the nest, realizing how tired he was. He closed his eyes, and before he knew it, he was asleep.

 **So again, sorry for not updating sooner, but I hope you all can forgive me with this extra long chapter!**

 **QOTD: What do you think of Dream and what the clan will think of her?**


	9. What's Next?

**Hey guys. Whats up. It's been what? About 8 months since I have even posted anything, let alone updated this story. But I just came back because it was just one of my favorite stories, and I just really want to get back at it.**

Eaglekit was prodded awake by a dark grey paw. He opened his eyes and looked up. Tinypaw and Pigeonheart were standing over him, both with a concerned look in their eyes. He also scented both Quietstone and Aspenpaw, who were most likely here to visit Wolfpaw. Doelight was probably having a fit with so many cats in her den, half of which weren't even hurt or sick. Tinypaw prodded him once again. Eaglekit moved his attention back to her. "Hm?" He was still half asleep. The events of yesterday with Wolfpaw, and Dream, and Ferretfur… Ferretfur! Eaglekit jumped up. "Where's Ferretfur?"

"Settle down or Doelight will kick us out." Pigeonheart hushed Eaglekit. "Adderstar and Ravenberry were talking to him with Tawnyfoot. Obviously none of them believed him with his, past and what-not." She was hesitant when mentioning Ferretfur, but Eaglekit didn't care.

"So what happened? Certainly Adderstar will exile him after what he did?" Eaglekit quickly became furious thinking of Ferretfur's actions. "After all, he tried to KILL Wolfpaw!"

Tinypaw shrugged. "They haven't announced anything yet. But I doubt that no punishment will come. I'm more surprised that Adderstar didn't kick him out the second he became leader. He doesn't trust anyone completely."

"Anyway," Pigeonheart changed the subject, "what do you know about the loner that came back with you guys?" She flicked her tail in the direction of Dream.

Eaglekit turned his head to Dream. She was asleep, and had poultices and cobwebs her neck, and around her body where Ferretfur must have deeply cut her. He thought back to the fight. Dream seemed so strong when fighting Ferretfur, but she was hurt badly. Both her and Wolfpaw were at their weakest at the end of that fight. Normally Eaglekit would be happy that Wolfpaw lost a fight, but now he just felt sorry for him. "Only that she travels and knows how to fight."

Tinypaw glanced at her. "Wolfpaw is really impressed by her. He won't say it out loud, but I see him glance her way when she isn't looking. Though she seems to keep to herself mostly, and only talks to Doelight when she asks Dream questions about her wounds."

"I wonder if she'll stay." Eaglekit thought outloud.

"I doubt it." Tinypaw snorted. "Like I said, she keeps to herself. Doesn't talk. With this whole Ferretfur thing going on, Adderstar being on full distrustfulness level, and Dream not talking to anyone, she is the least likely contestant to join Windclan."

"She may still stay for a bit. Her wounds are deep, I've heard." Pigeonheart pointed out. "We may want to leave, I can sense Doelight's agitation with so many cats. And I'm getting kind of hungry."

Tinypaw nodded and waved goodbye with her tail to Eaglekit, and the two she-cats left him to his thoughts. Only now, when Pigeonheart mentioned it, did he realize how hungry he was as well. Eaglekit felt better, but knew that Doelight would chew his ears off if he left without her permission. He turned to ask if he could go, and instead saw Aspenpaw standing over him, with a hare in her mouth. She dropped the hare in front of him. The two stood there in an awkward silence. Aspenpaw sighed. "Thanks for helping Wolfpaw. I thought someone should say it since Wolfpaw is too proud to." With that, she turned and headed out of the medicine den.

Eaglekit blinked a couple of times, and stared at the hare. Aspenpaw had never spoken to him before, even when she was a kit. He smiled, and took a bite of the prey. _Maybe everyone will see I'm not like Ferretfur now!_ After a minute, he finished the hare and licked his lips. Eaglekit looked around the den, and saw Dream start to stir, and Wolfpaw was fully awake. Doelight was checking up on the two and their wounds, which were a lot worse than his own.

When Doelight made her way over to him, she sniffed him over. "Is anything hurting you? You seem okay."

"I feel great. When is Adderstar going to announce what happened? Surely he is going to exile Ferretfur, right? And what's going to happen to Dream?" Eaglekit stood up and blurted out all his questions.

"I don't know," Doelight sighed. "Adderstar is talking now with Ravenberry. I don't know what's taking them so long. But you may go. Cherrykit has been asking about you." She nudged him towards the entrance. "Tell her what happened before Adderstar calls a meeting. Which I hope is soon."

Eaglekit nodded and scrambled out of the medicine den, where he collided with Lionkit. "Oof!" Lionkit exclaimed and fell down. He shook it off, before he realized that it was Eaglekit he ran into. "Oh, sorry." He mumbled. "I'll just get out of the way."

"Wait, where is Cherrykit?" Eaglekit stopped him before he left. Eaglekit looked around, but didn't see her anywhere. Which is strange, with the excitement of a new cat in camp, and the fact that he had been in the medicine den.

"Oh," Lionkit started to think. "I think she is in the nursery with Dapplednight." With that, Lionkit ran into the medicine den, before Eaglekit could ask him anymore questions.

 _I wonder what he is going in there for. He seemed perfectly fine._ Eaglekit shook the thought from his mind, and ran to the nursery to find Cherrykit. At the entrance of the nursery, Eaglekit could scent not only the queens and Cherrykit, but also Quietstone and Aspenpaw. _This can't be good._ He thought, as he cautiously stepped into the den. "Eaglekit!" He saw Cherrykit run up to him happily. "Thank goodness you're here. You were there, so you must have seen what happened! Please tell Quietstone and Aspenpaw that their precious Wolfpaw was not hurt by Ferretfur."

"Uhh…" Eaglekit started, but was interrupted.

"Actually, Eaglekit stopped Ferretfur from killing Wolfpaw." Aspenpaw smugly told Cherrykit.

"No way. Ferretfur gave up killing cats for us! You must be hearing rumours." She scoffed at Aspenpaw. "Come on, tell her what REALLY happened Eaglekit."

Eaglekit suddenly felt very small, as not only were Cherrykit's and Aspenpaw's eyes were on him, but Quietstone and Dapplednight had looked up from their own conversation, no doubt about the same topic. "Well, uh," He stammered, searching for the right words. "Well, I was there, and Ferretfur was hiding in a bush, which I thought was because he was hunting. But then I noticed Wolfpaw, and, well, Ferretfur attacked him." Eaglekit flinched when he saw Cherrykit's face fall from its once triumphant look. "Then I came out of hiding, which stopped him, just for a second, until Dream came out of nowhere. Then he started to kill her, and I treid to talk him out of it, but he just told me, 'it is just what warriors do.' But me talking to him stalled him enough for Ravenberry's patrol to find us."

Cherrykit just stared at him. Aspenpaw continued her smug look at Cherrykit, when the true story came out. "Your father told you a lie. Why would he stop killing, when he obviously enjoys it. Lucky for us, Eaglekit saw through him, or Wolfpaw would be dead." Aspenpaw turned to Eaglekit and smiled. "Again, thanks. I don't think I could live without my brother."

Quietstone seemed to finish talking with Dapplednight, and padded out of the nursery. Aspenpaw shot one more smile at Eaglekit, before following her. Cherrykit continued to stare at Eaglekit, but her face turned into one of rage. Eaglekit gulped. "I think that's the most she has ever spoken since she was born, don't you think?" He joked nervously, trying to lighten the mood.

Cherrykit didn't break from her gaze as she spoke, or rather, yelled at Eaglekit. "Why, in Starclan, did you have to embarrass me like?!"

"Well, you asked me to clear it up, so that's what I did." Eaglekit started to shrink down from his sister's anger.

"You didn't actually want to go out to impress Ferretfur, did you? You just wanted to finally prove you were right all along, even when everyone said it was true. You just couldn't leave it at that! No, you had to lie to me, sneak out, and find a way to make yourself a hero, while leaving me to be the new suspected murder heir!" She hissed at him, sheathing and unsheathing her claws.

"But if I didn't go, Wolfpaw and Dream would be dead!" Eaglekit defended himself, but without confidence.

She rolled her eyes. "What do you care about them!? Wolfpaw has teased us as long as we have been alive, and wouldn't save us if we were in trouble. And Dream is just a loner, who shouldn't have been here anyway!"

"Wolfpaw is still our clanmate! And the warrior code says that-"

"You take the warrior code over your own father? You don't feel even slightly bad that you are turning him in, just as long as you look good, and you can 'serve justice.' You are a kit, Eaglekit, not the leader. It isn't your job to care about the warrior code until you're an apprentice." Cherrykit was practically spitting thorns on Eaglekit.

Eaglekit, while hurt by Cherrykit's words, didn't agree with them. "Ferretfur has lied to us since we were born, and has changed the way the warriors look at us. Why should we care about him, if he doesn't care about us enough to stop his murder spree? And we should always care about the warrior code! It's what the entire clan is based on."

"Kits!" Dapplednight called the kits over. "Stop argueing. What's done is done, and what happens next is up to Adderstar. You two bickering won't change anything about it."

Cherrykit glared at both Dapplednight and Eaglekit. She scoffed at both of them, and turned to run out of the nursery. Eaglekit sighed, but before he could speak, Adderstar called out, "All those old enough to run across the moor, gather beneath tall rock for a clan meeting!"


	10. New Life

**I am back with another chapter! Thanks to everyone that is reading and enjoying this story, and I thank everyone for the comments, favorites and follows. Just some responses to some comments:**

 **Rainstorm is on Winter Break: Thanks! I'm glad you like it.**

 **Hazeldapple: The reason Eaglekit isn't carefree, is because all his life he has had this thing over his head that he can't get rid of. Also, check if the I's are in italics. If so, then it is Eaglekit's thoughts. Anyway, thanks for the nice reveiw! :)**

"All cats old enough to run across the moor, please gather beneath Tallrock for a clan meeting!" Adderstar's voice could be heard from even the farthest corners of camp.

Eaglekit padded out of the nursery, followed by his mother. He scanned the camp, and found Cherrykit sitting beside Lionkit near the medicine den. Eaglekit sighed, wishing that she would understand that what he did was for the clan. He turned his head to Adderstar.

"As I'm sure you all have heard by now, there was an attack on one of our apprentices, Wolfpaw. Ferretfur has once again tried to kill one of our clanmates. He has been given many chances, but continues to disobey the warrior code. I have to choice but to sentence Ferretfur into exile." His announcement sent murmurs throughout the gathered cats.

Eaglekit glanced at Cherrykit, who was filled with anger enough to make Lionkit move an inch away in fear. He then looked to Ferretfur, who was in the center of the commotion, and saw that he was surprisingly calm. "I will go if that is your wish. But might I ask, why you take the word of a loner, a cat who hates me, and of a kit who hears rumours and lets their imagination run wild?"

Adderstar thought for a moment. "Ferretfur, even if what these three cats tell us is actually false, you have murdered before today, and we all wished you had left then. However Kinkstar gave you another chance, so I honored his wishes. But now, I have talked it over with my most trusted warriors, and all of them believed it best that you leave, and never return."

"Very well." Ferretfur dipped his head and walked to the entrance of camp, before turning his head back, and smirking. "You are still a young leader Adderstar. Many things will be thrown your way if you an unprepared. And I look across at your warriors, and see only a couple that will actually make it through. You've lost me, a strong warrior, and that is just the start of your downfall." With that, Ferretfur ran the rest of the way out of Windclan's territory.

Adderstar payed no attention to Ferretfur's words, and spoke to the clan once again. "If anyone sees him on our territory, don't attack him on your own. Report back to camp, or the closest patrol to help you drive him off camp." He let everyone process his words before he continued. "Next, now that Ferretfur has been exiled, Runningpaw needs a new mentor. Quietstone, you have had two moons since your stay in the nursery as a queen. You did a wonderful job training Owlheart, and I'm sure you pass down your skills to Runningpaw."

Quietstone dipped her head, and Runningpaw trotted up to her, and the two touched noses. "Lastly," Adderstar continued the final part of the meeting, "many of you have noticed we have a new loner staying in camp. She goes by the name of Dream. She will be allowed to stay until her wounds are healed, as she helped with saving Wolfpaw, and got injured in the process. You will treat her as if she were a clanmate. Thats is all. Clan dissmissed." Adderstar jumped down from Tallrock.

A shrinking cry rang through camp that came from the nursery. Duskheart poked her head out of the entrance. "Frostfire is having her kits!"

Doelight's ears perked up, and she dashed in the medicine den to grab supplies. She was out and then in the nursery in record time, and Lionkit followed, but stayed out of the nursery, and just watched. Ravenberry, who was the father, did the same as Lionkit, except with more nervousness.

Eaglekit watched all the commotion, some of the past queens seeing if they could help, and others gossiping about what their kits will look like. He sighed, knowing that he wouldn't be welcome in the nursery, and that Cherrykit was still mad at him. Looking around, Eaglekit saw Tinypaw and Swiftpaw talking with Pigeonheart and Shadowpelt. He padded up to them. "Hey."

The others turned to him, and smiled. Well except for Shadowpelt, he just grunted a hello. Pigeonheart nudged him playfully. "Be nice, Shadowpelt.".

He sighed. "Oh great Eaglekit, it is with great honor that I bid thee a hello. There, is that what you wanted to hear?" Everyone snickered, but he just rolled his eyes.

"We were just talking about the kits." Swiftpaw stated. "I wonder what they'll look like, and what their names would be. New kits being born is always an exciting time, don't you think?" She sat there, most likely daydreaming about what the new kits will be like.

Eaglekit shrugged. "I guess so, but it means the nursery will be crowded. We already have three queens and three kits. Adding a fourth, and possibly a fifth, and I won't be able to step anywhere without tripping over kits."

Pigeonheart giggled a bit. "You sounds like an elder with your complaining. Don't worry though, you'll be an apprentice in less than a moon."

"You act like that's a good thing." Snorted Tinypaw. "The apprentice's den has way more cats than the nursery, and those cats are bigger. Think what two more could do! Runningpaw, Blossompaw, and Flamingpaw need to finish their apprenticeship."

The four sat there talking, with Shadowpelt chiming in every now and then if he didn't agree with what they were saying. Eaglekit would glance back at Cherrykit from time to time. She had moved to where Lionkit was, and convinced him to play moss-ball with her, although his attention would sometimes shift back to the nursery. Cherrykit soon grew impatient, and gave up. She went to the corner of camp and played with the moss-ball by herself. Once, she caught Eaglekit staring at him, and hissed at him until he turned away. He sighed, wishing he could play with her like they did before he got caught up in this Ferretfur mess.

Soon, the screams coming from the nursery ceased, which meant that the birth was done. Pigeonheart nudged him. "Come on, let's go see the kits!" She ran the rest of the way to the nursery, with Eaglekit trailing behind her.

Eaglekit poked his head in. Ravenberry was lying beside a sleeping Frostfire. At her stomach lay two kits, a she-kit and a tom. The she-kit was the spitting image of her father, with her pelt being entirely black. The tom was mostly white, except for the tips of his ears, and the tip of his tail, which were black.

"Aww," Pigeonheart sighed. "Aren't they so cute? Have they been named yet?"

"No." Doelight surprised Eaglekit, as she was next to the sleeping family, and he didn't realize. "When they were born, Frostfire was too tired, and instantly fell asleep. Ravenberry wanted to wait until she woke up. And since we don't want them waking up early, I'm going to have to ask you to leave for now."

Pigeonheart nodded reluctantly, and her and Eaglekit went back to join the group. Tinypaw and Swiftpaw asked many questions about them. How many were there? What did they look like? Did they have names? Were they cute? Who did they resemble more? Eaglekit let Pigeonheart answer the questions, as apparently with one glance, she could describe every detail of them perfectly.

After some time, Shadowpelt got up and left, soon, so did Swiftpaw. Pigeonheart was called to go on a hunting patrol, and Tinypaw had to go train with her mentor. This left Eaglekit alone. He looked up at the sky. It was just past mid-day. Eaglekit sighed, and looked around for anyone to talk to. He doubted that he was allowed in the nursery yet, and none of the apprentices were anywhere to be seen. Doelight had moved back to the medicine den, and Lionkit was there as well. The only person he could really talk to was...Cherrykit. She was still by herself, and most likely still mad at him. But right now she was his only option. He took a thrush from the fresh kill pile and brought it to her. "Want to share?" He asked cautiously.

She eyed him, then the thrush, but took a bite. "You having fun with all your friends there?"

"I wish you would've joined us. We were talking about the kits. Have you seen them yet?" Eaglekit tried to pretend the fight they had earlier didn't actually happen.

Cherrykit was having none of it. "No, if you had wished I was there, you would have asked me. The others wouldn't have wanted me there anyway. Everyone may have forgiven you, but they still see me as the murderer's child. Even Lionkit has abandoned me. He trails Doelight everywhere. He's only two moons, and he wants to be a medicine cat. Where does that leave me? Stuck in the apprentice's den with no friends."

"You'll have me!" Eaglekit argued.

"No I won't," She spat at him. "You'll be busy with your friends. Pigeonheart and Tinypaw were more your friends then I was, even before Ferretfur's exile. I saw the way Aspenpaw smiled at you. And if she has accepted you, so has Wolfpaw. You may say we are still friends, but your real group of friends doesn't include me."

"I came to talk to you. Does that not mean that I still like you?"

Cherrykit scoffed at him. "I was your only option. I was your last resort. So, it means something, but not anything good." Cherrykit picked up the thrush. "I thank you for the prey, but your presence isn't wanted. See how you feel being abandoned." She walked to the other side of the camp, tail held high.

Eaglekit knew going after her was fruitless. There was nothing he could say to make her realize that he was still her friend. _Maybe I can show her that I'm still there for her._ But now wasn't the time. He needed to let her cool down.

 **Thanks for reading another chapter. I actually have no idea what I'm going to name those kits. So if you have a suggestion, please either PM me, or leave it in a review.**


	11. Apprenticeship

**I'm back with another chapter! I'd like to thank Hazeldapple for giving me ideas for one of the kits.**

Two weeks came and went. The two new kits both opened their eyes, which were both a light green color. The she-kit named Antkit, and the tom was named Nettlekit. Once Nettlekit opened his eyes, he would run around camp, trying to get everyone to play with him. He started trailing Eaglekit, once he learned that Eaglekit had been out of camp. Then, he would turn his attention to Cherrykit, who was always ready for a game of moss-ball. Afterwards, he would ask all the apprentices what they were learning. He even followed Lionkit into the medicine den once, and found Dream. He asked her what it was like to be a loner, and other kit-like questions. Doelight had to push him out to get him to leave. Antkit spent most of her time listening to Fogheart's stories, but every now and then, she would join Nettlekit in his antics.

Wolfpaw and Dream recovered, and Wolfpaw started his apprenticeship up as soon as he could. Dream would still hang out near the medicine den, as she didn't know anyone. No one knew what would become of her, but Adderstar told everyone that he would have an answer to the relief of Tinypaw, Runningpaw, Blossompaw, and Flamingpaw all became warriors. They were re-named to Runningfoot, Blossomtail, and Flamingstrike.

At the moment, Eaglekit was sitting inside the nursery, being fussed over by Dapplednight. Cherrykit was also, reluctantly, there as well. She was also receiving the same treatment from Dapplednight. Any minute now, Adderstar would call a clan meeting, and make the two kits into apprentices. Nettlekit and Antkit were in the nursery, and asking many questions to them. "Who do you think your mentors will be?" Nettlekit bounced up and down in excitment. "Who would be a good mentor? I wonder if you'll get Blossomtail. Probably not, since he just became a warrior. Ohh, what about my father, Ravenberyy?! Wait, no, he has Wolfpaw as his apprentice. Wait, what if you got Adderstar himself?! Wouldn't that be so cool? I hope my mentor is Adderstar!"

Antkit scoffed. "I doubt Adderstar would train any of us. He's too busy with, you know, running the entire clan!"

"Yeah but we're the deputy's kits! I heard from Fogheart that if the leaders train anyone, it would most likely be the deputy's kits!" Nettlekit was practically bouncing with glee, as if Adderstar had already promised to train him.

"Why would train you?" She challenged Nettlekit. "You're head is too full of fluff for him to want to train you. Or for anyone to be able to train you."

Cherrykit giggled at the two kit's bickering. "You two aren't even a moon old. Who knows, we might be warriors by the time you're apprenticed. Then we'd get to train you."

"Really?!" Nettlekit looked up at Cherrykit. "I'd love to have either of you as my mentor! Maybe we can start early! When you learn something, you can come back and teach us. That way, when we become apprentice's, we will be closer to becoming warriors than any apprentice in all of clan history! Then I'll become the youngest leader ever!"

Eaglekit doubted that would be what happened, but he had to laugh at the kit's optimism. "Well I look forward to your leadership, oh great Nettlestar."

Nettlekit puffed out his chest, or at least, tried to. He more just puffed up his cheeks, and stood on the tips of his paws. Then he lost his balance, and fell. Antkit laughed, and helped him up. "Yeah, the great and powerful Nettlestar indeed. I like the sound of Antstar more."

"All those old enough to run across the moor, gather beneath Tallrock for a clan meeting!" Eaglekit's ears perked at Adderstar's voice.

 _Here we go._ Eaglekit gulped, and stood up to walk outside. "It's your apprentice ceremony! Nettlekit squealed and dashed outside, to find a good place for a kit to be able to see.

Eaglekit and Cherrykit padded out into the camp clearing, and sat down in front of Tallrock. Once all of the cats were there, Adderstar started the ceremony. "Today is the beginning of a new journey for two of our young cats. Cherrykit and Eaglekit, please step forward."

The two stood up, and moved towards Tallrock and Adderstar. "Cherrykit, until you have received your warrior name, you shall be known as Cherrypaw. Owlheart, you are ready for your first apprentice. You were trained well by Quietstone, and I'm sure you will pass down your skills to Cherrypaw." Cherrypaw bowed her head, and went to touch noses with Owlheart. "Eaglekit, until you have received your warrior name, you shall be known as Eaglepaw. Shadowpelt, you are also ready for your first apprentice. Brindleclaw passed on her knowledge to you, just as you will pass on your knowledge to Eaglepaw."

Eaglepaw dipped his head. _I got Shadowpelt! I wonder if he's happy about that. He doesn't seem happy about much anything. Ugg, this is going to be a long apprenticeship._ He padded up to Shadowpelt, who seemed indifferent on the whole thing. Eaglepaw lifted his nose up to Shadowpelt, and his nose met it. Eaglepaw gave a small smile to Shadowpelt, before turning back to Adderstar.

Adderstar continued his meeting. "Now, as I'm all sure you are wondering, what will we do with this loner, Dream, who has fully recovered from her fight with Ferretfur. I have decided that, if she wants to, we will let her become an apprentice, and see how well she is suited to clan life." Adderstar, and the rest of the clan turned to where she was.

She was sitting next to Wolfpaw, and was a bit surprised, with all the eyes on her. Wolfpaw gave her a nudge, and smiled at her, before whispering something in her ear. She nodded, and turned to Adderstar to respond. "I accept your offer. I hope I am useful to your clan."

"Then please step forward, Dream. Until you receive your warrior name, you shall be known as Dreampaw. Pigeonheart, you are also ready for your first apprentice. You understand clan life, and the warrior code, which is something Dream has never learned in her life. I hope you are ready to not only teach the ways of the moor, but also the ways of the clan."

Pigeonheart nodded. "I will do my best."

Dreampaw sat there, until Wolfpaw whispered something in her ear. She stood up, and went to go touch noses with Pigeonheart. "That is all for now. Clan dismissed." Adderstar leapt down from Tallrock.

Beside Eaglepaw, Shadowpelt stood up. "Come with me. Pigeonheart will have my head if I don't do the first ever training session with her."

Eaglepaw followed Shadowpelt, as he went to join Pigeonheart and Dreampaw. Owlheart and Cherrypaw were with them. They apparently had the same idea as Shadowpelt, though probably with a different reason. Eaglepaw gave both Cherrypaw and Dreampaw a smile. Cherrypaw turned her head, but Dreampaw gave him an acknowledging nod. Shadowpelt spoke, giving the first suggestion. "So, shall we take the apprentices for a tour of the territory?"

Pigeonheart scoffed jokingly."Are you kidding? This is our first training session! Let's do something that works better with multiple apprentices."

"We can do some battle training. Teach them some basic moves." Owlheart suggested. Cherrypaw's eyes lit up at this suggestion.

"Alrighty then!" Pigeonheart spun around. "Let's go!"

The six padded out of camp. Eaglepaw vaguely remembered the territory from sneaking to find Ferretfur. The scents of the moor were familiar, and despite the winds, made him feel warm inside. Though, Cherrypaw didn't have the same reaction. "Burr, why is it so cold out here?" She shivered a bit.

"The moor usually has a lot of wind. Although it is leaf-fall. I'm surprised it has been warm up until now. Usually my pelt feels like it doesn't exist." Owlheart shivered as well.

An idea popped in Eaglepaw's head. "Tinypaw told me once that if you wanted to be warm, then you should run. Let's have a race!"

"Thats a great idea!" Pigeonheart praised his suggestion. "All three apprentices, on the count of three have to race to...that bush all the way over there." She flicked her tail to a bush that was many fox-tail lengths away. Eaglepaw nodded, and got in a line with Cherrypaw and Dreampaw. "Alright, one, two, THREE!"

The three apprentices sprinted off. Dreampaw made an easy lead, leaving Cherrypaw and Eaglepaw at an equal pace. Cherrypaw looked over at Eaglepaw, then back towards the bush, and gave herself an extra push, passing Eaglepaw. She kept running, gaining speed every second. Soon, she was on Dreampaw's tail, but didn't make it in time, as Dreampaw made it to the bush. Cherrypaw made it a millisecond after her. Eaglepaw was last one to make it, but he wasn't as winded as Cherrypaw, who was gasping for breath. "Are you okay Cherrypaw?" Eaglepaw was at her side immediately.

"I'm fine." She snapped, and moved away from him.

Eaglepaw sighed. Dreampaw was off to the side grooming her pelt. He padded over to her. "How'd you get so fast?" Eaglepaw asked, making small talk.

She shrugged. "Practise, I guess."

Their mentors were at the bush soon enough. Pigeonheart had a big grin on her face, as she padded up to here apprentice. "I told you guys that she would be the first one here! Good job Dreampaw."

Owlheart was listening to Cherrypaw, whose breathing had gone back down a bit, but she was still taking bigger breaths than normal. "You were fast Cherrypaw, but you need to pace yourself. We don't want you getting hurt on your first lesson just from running."

She nodded, and did her best to return her breaths to normal. Shadowpelt stood in front of the three apprentices. "We'll start with an easy move, the Front Paw Blow. Watch me, then try it yourself."

Shadowpelt moved into position, and focused his eyes onto a spot in front of him. Then, with all the force he had, pounced, and threw his paw down on that spot. When he lifted it, there was a small dent left in the patch of grass he hit. Shadowpelt then moved out of the way, and looked expectantly at the three apprentices. Dreampaw went first, copying Shadowpelt's moves exactly, just with less force. Eaglepaw went next. He focused on one spot, pounced, and threw down his paw. While he hit his target, he lost his balance, and fell to the ground, with a big "oof!" Last was Cherrypaw's attempt. She took a moment, and got into a stance. She pounced, and with as much strength as she could summon, she hit a patch of grass. But she overshot it, and landed on her back. When both she and Eaglepaw stood back up, he could make out Shadowpelt standing over him. "Remember, balance is key in this. The move is easy to carry out, but the landing is the tricky part, just as you two experienced. Now get up and try again."

 **QOTD: Which of the apprentices are your favorite? Eaglepaw, Cherrypaw, Dreampaw, Wolfpaw, Tinypaw, Aspenpaw, or Swiftpaw?**


End file.
